


When the Mundane Surprises You

by dr_ducktator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John clean the flat a little; Sherlock sort of hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Mundane Surprises You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as some kind of alphabet challenge for a landcomm of which I was a member. It was some time ago!

Sherlock figured that John wasn’t certain that the xyloid object in his hand was once a human ear, judging by his questioning look.  John dropped it almost as quickly as he’d picked it up. If his small yelp was anything to go by, he’d just realized its origin.

 

Sherlock looked at him and smirked.  It served John right to have to touch a withered, disembodied ear for making them clean the damn flat.  Cleaning, just like breathing, was boring, and if John was going to make him to clean, John could uncover an old body part or two.  Still, he liked keeping John happy – he really would be lost without his blogger, after all – so he made a display of cleaning that was really more of him shuffling piles of junk from place to place. 

 

“Sherlock, don’t think I can’t see what you’re up to,” John said, giving him the side-eye that he always found unsettling.  “Eventually you’re going to have to _actually_ do something with those growing mountains of papers rather than _pretending_ to do something with them.” 

 

He wanted to come back with some witty rejoinder about how sorry John would be if he threw those piles of papers away, only to discover later that within their depths lay the answers to various unsolved cases they’d been working on.

 

“And don’t think I can’t tell that you’re trying to come up with some clever way to make the papers appear as though they’re the zenith of all our hard work to date, or how we have to keep them because they may or may not be filled with numerous clues the importance of which we’ve yet to realize,” John said with the knowing smile he often wore.

 

He didn’t say anything about John’s sudden ability to read his mind.  Instead he pouted and tried to find a safe place to keep the papers.  He’d worry about what else John could do once the mind-numbing, soul-sucking cleaning was done.


End file.
